Oblivious
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: She had been dropping hints all day! Why was he so oblivious!... Cute EdWin one-shot Fluff!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, nor do I own the amazing characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Winry sighed in irritation as she sat down in the soft grass, leaning her back against the tree she sat under. She glared up at the sky, as if it was to blame for her problems. Her mind's eye flickered back to the infuriating blond she had left behind at the house in her fit of frustration.

She didn't know when her little _"crush"_ had first started. Nor did she know when it had morphed into something... _more_. She let a groan slip out from between clenched teeth as she tore at the grass mercilessly. She had been dropping hints all day! And still the moron didn't have a clue. Why was he so oblivious?! She continued tearing out the thick green strands by their roots.

She didn't know what to do, to finally make him realize how much she loved him. She had made him a huge breakfast, given him hugs, left cute little notes. She did anything and everything she could think of! And still, he had no idea, brushing it off with a simple thanks. She blushed as she thought back to her last effort to show him how she felt.

 _Her stomach twisted itself into knots as she watched him through thick lashes. He was carefully scanning the bookshelves, trying desperately to find a book he hadn't already read, in some attempt to suppress his boredom. His fingers gingerly brushed against the multiple spines, some old and worn, others looking almost as if they'd been untouched. But she knew it wasn't true. He had already read and reread every book they owned, resulting in him hastily pulling out a random book to read yet again. She grinned in amusement as he looked down at the thick tome in disdain. She crept quietly behind him, watching mesmerized as he flipped through a few pages, his calloused fingers carefully handling the delicate pages as if they were some priceless object. His eyes were focused as he scanned over the pages quickly, as if debating whether or not he really wanted to read it yet again, a story he already knew by heart. Finally coming to a decision, he swiveled around to find a comfy spot to settle down and lose himself in the familiar tale. He jumped in shock as he came face to face with her, just inches away. Winry took his surprise as an oppurtunity, hurriedly leaning forward to press her lips against his. He went rigid, shoulders tensed. She pulled away, pouting in disappointment. He blinked down at her, arms hanging at hisisdes, and his book all but forgotten._

 _"W-what was that?" he stuttered dumbly. She could feel something inside her break. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, suddenly feeling embarrassed and very self-conscious. She sighed, clenching her shaking fists._

 _"It was nothing. Nothing at all," she growled out as she turned on her heel to leave. She felt a hand wrapping around her wrist, forcing her to turn around to face him again. His eyes were wide as he opened his mouth to speak._

 _"W-Win-" She cut him off, yanking her arm out of his grasp._

 _"You know what, just leave me alone! It's not like you would care anyway. You're so... just so- ugh! Why are you such an idiot," she raged. Her heart gave an unwelcomed pang as she saw the hurt flash in his eyes. She ignored it, choosing instead to send him the iciest glare she could muster before storming from the room, leaving a very conflicted alchemist behind her._

She sighed again, drawing her knees to her chest as she stared sadly at the pitiful grass pile at her feet, tracing patterns with her eyes from the clumps of dirt and twisted roots. She sniffled. She had probably completely ruined her chances with him. All because of the stupic temper she couldn't seem to control.

She looked up as a pair of black clad feet appeared in her view. She'd recognize those ridiculous leather platform boots anywhere. She groaned, burying her face further into her knees in an attempt to hide her flaming face. She heard him sigh in exasperation. She felt, more than heard him sit down beside her in a rustle of grass and clothing. She gasped as she felt a pair of solid arms wrap around her, one of flesh, the other of steel.

"Geez. You're so oblivious," he stated as he scooped her up into his lap, resting his head atop her head. Her face flushed a deep shade of crimson as realization dawned on her. She was suddenly torn between giving his smug face a good hit with her wrench, and kissing him again. After a content sigh, she decided to snuggle into him, choosing to enjoy the moment.

"Yeah. I guess I am."


End file.
